Holding On
by TheDragonTale
Summary: Maya was gone... The Professor was gold... The emotions raging in them was unbearable. Was there any hope for them, or was it all over. (Exaggeration of the aftermath of that one trial... you know the one)(One-Shot)


**Author's Note: This took way to long to write, but I'm glad it turned out the way that it did. This is an exaggeration of some scenes at the... hard-hitting witch trial(You know the one) and I'm honestly surprised no one has done this yet. I know some of you are wondering where my other stories are and don't worry, I'm still working on them, I just wanted to take a break and write some emotional stuff since I'm not really there yet with either of my series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. **

**(Also, if you like listening to music while you read I suggest the Turnabout Sisters Music Box cover from the game, it really fits the mood)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the game that this story is based on(Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright). They belong to Capcom and Level Five. If I actually did own this game, I would have definitely pushed for this to be real_****.**

Phoenix Wright screamed at the top of his lungs. The weight on his back didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the girl that stood in the metal cage that hung above the hellfire that this place deemed as justice.

The cage had closed off the girls' screams for help…

The cries for him…

As the cage started to lower, Phoenix continued to scream, to protest, to struggle for the person he cared the most about, the person who had been with him through grief, through hardship, through thick and thin, through everything… His best friend…

The flames whipped wildly around the cage as it drew closer to its impending doom. Phoenix barely noticed that both Espella and Luke were gone from the room, but he didn't care, as his screams got even louder, even more desperate. His desperate attempts to get away stopped as the cage finally disappeared behind the edge of the fire pit. Flames erupted like an explosion wrapping the cage in its heated coils, choking out whatever was within its grasp.

"MAYAAAAA!" Phoenix screamed, a stinging of something wet pressing angrily behind his eyes. Rage overtook him. With strength he didn't even know he possessed, Phoenix pushed both of the guards off of him.

He quickly jumped up and ran for the doors of the courtroom, the stinging sensation becoming even angrier, pressing harder against the back of his eyes. He didn't look back, even as angry voices and confused screaming continued to ring behind him. He just continued to run, subconsciously looking for a young boy and a girl in a red cloak.

* * *

Luke had his back pressed against the wood wall that had been his and Espella's escape. He had ushered the girl to the exit and had returned to get Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey. What he had expected to come back to was the two of them safe and sound, looking for an escape. Instead, he didn't even have to open the secret door to know what was happening. The screaming that resonated from behind the wall was telling enough.

Luke covered his mouth with his hands, trying desperately to keep his oncoming panic quiet. The cries were almost animalistic, filled with nothing but fear and panic. Cries yelling for them all to stop, to let Maya go. The creaking of chains and fire roared in Luke's ears as a giant woosh of heat suddenly cut the screaming short, but only for a moment.

The young women's name was screamed, loud and angry, but filled with a bitter sadness that Luke would never be able to un-hear. He finally worked up the courage to push the slab of wood just to get a peek of what was going on. Mr. Wright was on the floor his hand outstretched toward the burning furnace that Ms. Fey had probably just been lowered into. Something had flashed in Mr. Wright's eyes as he suddenly let out a roar of outrage and pushed both the guards that were on top of him off, and bolted toward the door.

Luke continued to watch, even after the lawyer had disappeared. The court was in an outrage, screaming for the knight's to bring in the traitors. The young boy looked over at inquisitor Barnham who stood there in silence, an expression that Luke couldn't quite describe on his face. He shook his head and closed the hatch. He turned and quickly started to crawl toward the exit. He needed to find Mr. Wright before the knights did.

* * *

Luke looked nervously around the woods that he, Mr. Wright and Espella now stood in. Luke and Espella had fled from the courthouse and had found Phoenix standing in the woods, out of breath and looking… numb.

Now, everything was quiet. Mr. Wright had a faraway look in his eyes and his usual confident and calm demeanor was gone, leaving behind a shell. Espella had a guilt-ridden expression, laced with sadness and panic.

Luke… didn't know how to feel. The emotions of guilt, panic, despair and something else that he couldn't describe, gnawed at his stomach. He had to keep himself from throwing up. First the professor and now…

and it was all his fault.

Luke shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on this. He just had to think like the professor and right now, they needed to figure out what to do before the knights that were after them, found them.

"What do we do now?" Luke asked in a hushed voice. Espella looked up from where her eyes had been looking at the ground. Phoenix didn't move. "We made it out of the courtroom but…" the apprentice trailed off as his eyes drifted toward his friends. "Everyone's in an uproar. So, um…" He shook his head. "Where do we go from here?"

An uncomfortable silence laid over their heads for a few moments before Espella stuttered, "I… I'm truly… truly sorry!" Her eyes went to Phoenix, who didn't even react. He stood there, hair obscuring his face. Espella continued, "It's my fault that Maya…" A soft sob escaped her lips. Tears started to trail down her face. "This all happened because of me!" she sobbed, slowly lowering herself to her knees, hands obscuring her face.

Luke felt his stomach lurch a little at that. He couldn't help but scowl a little at the accusation. "Th-that's not true at all!" He said, his scowl turning into a determined stare. He took a step toward her. "It's not your fault Espella!" The girl looked up at him, tears still clinging to her eyelashes, but no longer falling. "I-isn't that right, Mr. Wright?!" Luke turned toward the lawyer and froze. The lawyer still hadn't moved, but the look on his face had changed a bit. It still was mostly blank but there was something else there, something in his eyes. At first, the apprentice thought it was grief and despair but, on further inspection though, the glint in his eyes was actually… rage? Fear? Luke nervously asked, "Uh… Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix blinked, the glint faded and the glaze of despair disappeared. He looked up at Luke and Espella. He didn't say anything for a moment before he straightened. "Uh… Luke, did you say something?" Luke frown deepened. The confusion in his voice was very apparent. Had he really been that far gone?

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before the confident and calm glint that always shined in Phoenix's eyes seemed to return as he looked over at Espella and smiled slightly at her. Luke noted the slight wobble there was in it. "Y-yeah… That's right! Espella, it's not your fault! You shouldn't blame yourself," he said, trying to reassure her. He held out his hand, offering her help. Espella looked at it for a moment before she took it and stood up. Luke was going to mention that he already said that, but decided against it. Mr. Wright was already in a bad spot, that wouldn't help and it wasn't necessarily important anyway.

Phoenix took a steadying breath and said, "Well anyway, at least we managed to save you Espella." He smiled at her, but she didn't return it.

She shook her head and said, "Yes, but… because of that, now Maya…" she trailed off. Luke looked anxiously at Phoenix. His smile wavered for a moment and the same glint of rage from earlier flashed but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Maya believed in you. That's why she wanted to protect you," he replied. The confident aura became stronger and Luke couldn't help but have hope build in his heart. The nauseous feeling in his stomach seemed to dissipate at those words.

"He's right!" Luke said with a smile, hand gripping the bill of his hat. "So we can't let ourselves get captured now!" Espella didn't smile but hope glittered in her eyes. This made the young child smile even bigger.

"That settles that then…" Phoenix said, smile softening a bit. "Okay, let's get moving! We're bound to get caught if we stick around here any longer." Espella and Mr. Wright started to discuss where to go and Luke's mind started to wander toward the trial. No, it wasn't Espella's fault that Maya was gone. No, it wasn't her fault that Phoenix lost his best friend. It was his.

The smile that slowly crept on to the child's face faded. The butterflies returned to where they had originally been, making Luke feel worse than he did before. Why had he doubted Maya? If he hadn't doubted her, then she would still be here in her sassy glory. She would have cheered Espella up instantly, made Phoenix annoyed and ease the tension. Now… that would never happen.

There was a soft rustle of bushes, making Luke's thoughts dissipate in an instant. Both Espella and Phoenix turned as well as a voice said, "My, you certainly managed to get yourselves into quite the predicament." The light of a lantern lit up the clearing the group stood in, revealing…

"Inquisitor Barnham!" Luke gasped, fear leaking into his voice. God, he'd done it again. Now they were all going to be caught and Maya's sacrifice would have been for nothing! All because of him! Phoenix grabbed Luke's shirt and pulled him behind his back, putting a hand out in a protective manner.

Espella said, "Please wait, Inquisitor Barnham!" She took a step forward and cried, "A-arrest me, lock me up, I don't care! But… these two have nothing to do with this! Take me! I'm the one you want!" She went to take another step toward the knight, but an arm stopped her. Mr. Wright had his other arm lifted, stopping her from approaching.

Luke shook his head and grabbed her sleeve, also stopping her approach. "No Espella! None of us are at fault here! We're not the ones who did anything wrong!" He shouted. Espella looked at the young boy, her concerned look boring into him. "Luke…" Her gaze drifted to the older man that stood protectively in front of her. "Mr. Wright…"

Barnham shook his head and pointed accusingly in their direction. "You are accomplices to the Great Witch Bezella and have assisted in her escape," he stated matter of factly. "In a manner of speaking, you have been branded an enemy to all of Labyrinthia… There is nowhere you can hide."

Luke felt fury crawl into his stomach. He pushed against Phoenix's still outstretched arm and shouted, "But why?! Espella isn't the Great Witch! Why can't you understand that?!"

Barnham paused before letting out a tired sigh. "Then I must ask you," he said, giving them an odd look. "Why do you continue to deny the clear allegation that this girl is Bezella?"

Luke growled with frustration. "That's easy!" he shouted angrily. "Because we believe in her!" Guilt crawled up his throat as he lowered his head. He mumbled, "I know back in the courtroom…" He hesitated for a moment before continuing with, "I said I didn't believe in Maya but… deep down, I believed in her." He lifted his hard gaze toward the unwavering knight. He pushed against Phoenix's arm again shouting, "We all did and we all still do!" Espella gave him a surprised look. Luke let out another shout as he said, "That's why I'm going to stand strong. I'm going to stick by Espella's side no matter what!"

Barnham sighed, eyes closing, almost like he was deep in thought. "Is that so?" he asked. He looked up and his eyes landed on the man that stood protectively in front of the girl and boy that he had been ridiculing. Luke hadn't noticed it before, but that glint of rage from earlier had returned and this time, it didn't fade. The look he was giving Barnham was almost murderous.

"By the way… Sir Blue Knight," Barnham said. Phoenix stiffened, his eyes hardening even more than they already were. "The loss of Maya Fey is… unfortunate." The rage in Phoenix's eyes disappeared, leaving only guilt, shame and grief. His arms lowered slightly. He lowered his head, his hair obscuring his face. He didn't say anything. "You…" Barnham paused before sighing sadly, "have my deepest sympathies."

That made Phoenix stiffen again. Luke blinked in surprise as he saw a slight tremor go through the Lawyer's shoulders. He took a step forward. A sound that Luke had never heard before escaped the lawyer's lips. "Really?" he growled. His voice was harder than steel and his face was still obscured by his hair, so Luke couldn't quite see his expression. "Your… 'deepest sympathies'?"

Barnham didn't seem fazed by the voice and said, "While such bedlam was indeed unexpected, we should have done something more to prevent it."

Phoenix took another step forward. He growled, "Inquisitor Barnham… I proved Maya's innocence."

Barnham nodded. "I admit, indeed you did," he said.

Phoenix's hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He growled, "And yet, last I saw she was being dropped into a pit of fire. Tell me, Inquisitor… Does that seem like 'justice' to you?" Barnham blinked in surprise but, before he could say anything, Phoenix continued. "All witches are to be cast into the flames… that's the law of the land around here right? But…" He looked up at the Inquisitor and Luke covered his mouth at what he saw. The hatred and anger that filled Phoenix's eyes were venomous. He took another step toward the knight as he shouted, "Maya WASN'T a witch! How do you explain that, Inquisitor Barnham?!"

Barnham shook his head and said, "It is truly regrettable." He let out another tired sigh as he said, "What occurs in the courtroom… is my responsibility and mine alone."

Something snapped in Phoenix's expression. "'_Responsibility'_?" he asked. His knuckles started to turn white from how hard he was clenching his hands. He got right up into Barnham's face and snarled, "Fine! Then take some 'responsibility' right now!" Barnham took a step back in surprise as Phoenix continued. "Magic exists here, right? Well then… use some magic and bring Maya back! Cast whatever spell you need to cast!" Phoenix screamed. Luke watched as something on Phoenix's face caught his attention.

Tears…

Tears reflecting the light of the lantern that Barnham had brought with him were trailing down the lawyer's face. Luke watched as the rage and hatred in Phoenix's eyes gave way to something else, something he had tried to hide from both the children he had been standing with. Depression… deep, undeniable depression. The grief, the despair, the utter depression that coursed with those tears were… almost unbearable to watch.

"BRING HER BACK!" Phoenix screamed. Hope was laced neatly within the grief of those words. The little hope that Phoenix had was being yelled with everything he had.

Barnham took a pause, watching as the lawyer's tears continued to roll down his face, dripping harmlessly to the ground. Barnham's eyes reflected sadness as he quietly stated, "There exists no such magic. I-I cannot undo her death." The angry expression that had been on Phoenix's face for so long finally broke. His eyes squeezed shut as the small trickle of tears slowly turned into a river. The tears on his face no longer brimmed with hope. All they were now were trails of water, trails that lead to nowhere, but defeat.

Luke wanted to rush over and comfort the older man, but he just couldn't. The weight of what Barnham had said held him down. He hadn't realized that hope had filled his heart, even a little, at the prospect of magic that could bring the spirit medium back. Now that flame of hope had been put out.

Barnham's own words were filled with hurt and grief as he said, "...'Tis my blame to bear." He looked at the defeated face of Phoenix. He drew the sword he had and held it out toward the lawyer and said, "If it would bring you solace, then take this sword and strike me…"

Phoenix looked down at the sword for a moment, almost like he was about to take it but he shook his head and said, voice cracking, "You knights are always ready to get rid of those different from yourselves…" He sniffed and tried to wipe the tears off his face, but they didn't stop. He turned away from the knight as Barnham put his sword away. "Just… get out of my sight," Phoenix growled, the earlier hatred returning to his tone, though it was mostly overruled by the grief and defeat.

They all stood in silence, no one moved. Phoenix turned toward the knight again, rage flashing in his eye and yelled, "I said **GO**!" Barnham opened his mouth to say something when voices, that weren't any of theirs, sounded through the forest. All of their heads snapped toward the noise.

"What was that?" one of the voices asked. "I think I heard something coming from the main gate," another said. None of the gathered group moved. A lantern's light shined through the forest as one of the voices started shouting for guards. Luke's heart stuttered. They needed to get out of here, and now!

"M-Mr. Wright! Those voices are getting closer!" Luke said, voice stuttering in a panic. Phoenix at first didn't move, his rage-filled eyes had turned to panic. Luke could feel his heart start to quicken when…

"Exit through the main gate and head east through the forest. You should be able to escape along the small path there." Luke turned to face the inquisitor with shock. "Huh?" "On the outskirts of the city, you will find Rouge's tavern… You should be safe there," Barnham said.

Luke blinked, surprised overtaking his expression. "Wh-why are you helping…" he stuttered. Barnham interrupted his sputtering by pointing in a direction and shouting, "Go! Now! You will be caught if you stay here… and this will be all for naught!"

Espella looked at Luke who stood looking at her and she nodded at him with a determined look. "Luke! Mr. Wright! L-let's go!" She turned and ran in the direction that Barnham was pointing.

Luke nodded and went to follow but paused when Phoenix didn't move from where he stood. "U-um… Mr. Wright?" The lawyer didn't respond. "Are you coming?" Luke asked. If he was being honest, he would have already grabbed the lawyer's hand already and dragged him along, but that's not what the Profes… a gentleman would have done.

Phoenix, at first, didn't move. He just stared blankly at the trees before turning toward Luke and nodding. "Okay. Let's go!" He said, wiping the remains of his tears away. He gently grabbed Luke's hand and they both dashed after Espella. Luke watched Phoenix give one last hard glare toward Barnham before he disappeared from their view.

* * *

Luke couldn't sleep. His guilt kept him awake. He really, really wanted this day to end but… There was a shift from under him and he rolled onto his side and looked over the edge of the triple-decker bunk bed. Espella was sleeping above him and Mr. Wright was supposed to be asleep under him. Luke didn't move as he saw Phoenix shift and sit on the edge of the bed, placing his head into his hands.

He heard a soft sniffle come from Phoenix as he pressed one of his palms to his eye. Luke heard a slight gurgle noise, almost like the lawyer was trying to repress a sob. "If only… I'd been able… to save you… It never would have come to this..." Luke couldn't help the tears that crept into his eyes.

Was… was Mr. Wright blaming himself… for his…

Luke bit his lip as Phoenix slowly stood up and sighed sadly, wiping the tears that had started to gather in his eyes. The young apprentice shrunk away from the edge, desperate to not be spotted. He didn't want Phoenix to feel worse than he already did.

Phoenix quietly left the room, silently closing the door behind him. Luke sat up and stared at the door with concern for a couple of minutes in silence before slowly and quietly sliding off the side of the bed. He silently made his way toward the door and left the room. He made his way toward the stairs and peeked through the railing to get a good look at what was going on on the first floor.

Phoenix sat at one of the tables with Rouge. Luke strained his hearing a bit, to hear what they were saying. A soft smile was plastered on Mr. Wright's face, eyes on the chalice of water that sat in front of him. "That was pure luck, trust me. If you want a puzzle expert, Luke is the one to talk to." Luke blinked in surprise at the praise, his face heating up slightly, even though he wasn't even in front of anyone. Had… Mr. Wright just done a puzzle? Well, of course, he had, why else would he be complimenting him on his puzzle skills?

"Oh?" Rouge said, head tilting into her hand, which was raised by her elbow that sat on the table. "You mean that sharp-looking kid, right?" she asked. "You know, for someone so young, he's got a good head on his shoulders, that one." Luke's face heated up even more. What was with people and giving him compliments behind his back tonight? Rouge's soft smile dropped slightly as she said, "It looks like he's been through a lot…" She trailed off as Phoenix's affectionate smile slowly dissipated.

"Yeah… he sure has," he stated, pushing his water to the side. "He seems to be in good spirits, but…" his face dropped as his words drifted off into an exhausted, sad sigh. "...deep inside he must be hurting really bad." Luke gently placed his one hand over his heart, the other resting on his mouth to keep quiet.

"He just lost someone very dear to him… but he's trying so hard to hide it," Phoenix continued. Luke wanted to walk down there and tell Phoenix that he was doing the same thing but kept quiet and continued to listen. Rouge listened closely, a somber look on her face. "Then there's Espella…" Phoenix trailed off as something seemed to catch in his throat. He quietly cleared his throat and said, "She had a new accusation thrown at her and is again at risk of being burned alive. And… Maya…" He trailed off again, tears slowly forming in the corners of his eyes. He gently laid his head in his hands, obviously trying to keep his tears at bay as he said, "I can't stop thinking how her death was completely my fault…"

His voice sounded so exhausted, so defeated that Luke wasn't even sure if it was coming from the same person as before. The young apprentice did a double-take. Wait… what? Why was Phoenix blaming himself? Luke knew he had been but… he hadn't realized how much blame he had been putting on himself. Besides, most of it was Luke's and Mr. Wright should know that, so why…

Phoenix looked up Rouge, tears slowly trailing down his face. "That's why I need to be stronger…" His voice was weak and filled with grief as he said, "But I can't. I just feel so…" Luke didn't quite catch the last thing that the lawyer had said but from the look on Phoenix's face, it was clear on how he felt. Hopeless. Useless. Pathetic. Phoenix continued as he said in a voice that was barely audible to Luke, "I'm the only one who can protect Luke and Espella… But I'm scared... I'm scared that what happened to Maya will happen again…"

Luke watched as Phoenix tried and failed to recompose himself. He looked so defeated and done with everything that it made Luke want to hug the older man, to tell him that he was awesome at what he did, that this whole mess wasn't his fault, that he didn't need to be afraid for them and that they could help him, but the apprentice didn't move. He couldn't move. The self-loathing in the words kept him anchored to the stairs because… didn't he feel the same way?

Rouge tilted her head slightly. "Maya, huh?" she said. Her grim look gave way to something else… sympathy? "I caught wind of what happened today in court. She seemed… very important to you." The forlorn expression on Phoenix's face said enough. He mumbled, "Yeah, she is-" Phoenix flinched, "-was my best friend. Knew her sister before…" he trailed off again, the grief in his voice very apparent. The two sat in silence for a moment before Rouge asked, "Are you doing okay?"

Phoenix straightened a little and a small watery smile spread across his face. "I'm… alright for now. I'm just… not sure I can protect those two." Luke again had the urge to go hug Phoenix, but he stopped himself. "More than that…" Phoenix sighed eyes drifted up to where their room was and Luke had pressed himself against the wall of the staircase, as to not be spotted. "I just don't want them to think I might fail them."

Luke didn't move, he really couldn't in all honesty without being found out. His chest started to constrict. The thoughts in his head started to roar at him angrily. _You did this! You hurt Mr. Wright! You should have been helpful during the court instead of trying to condone your friend! You did this and now Maya and the Professor are gone because of your stupidity! Mr. Wright would still be confident and happy if you weren't such a coward! You should have done more! _

The young apprentice gripped his head with his hands, tears slowly gathering in his eyes. The pain in his chest was starting to become more and more unbearable. _He needed to stop. He needed to stop! __**He needed to stop!**_ He covered his mouth with his hand, desperately trying to muffle his gasping breaths. _Why couldn't he breathe? Why was he crying? Why couldn't he help people? Why did they have to suffer? Why couldn't he be helpful? __**Why couldn't he BREATH?!**_

"You want to protect them… and don't want them to think you'll fail… huh?" Rouge's words cut through the silent tavern, making Luke's thoughts dissipate. The restraints around his chest fell away as the young boy took in a big silent breath. He didn't know how he had kept it silent, but thank god no one heard him.

Luke scooted to the railing again. His breathing was fast and a bit noisy but looking down on the two adults, they didn't seem to notice. Rouge sighed. "That sounds well and good… but you want to know what I think?" Phoenix raised his head(When had it lowered?) and looked at the tavern owner, the sad shine in his eyes was still there. Rouge put a finger to her chin. "I think you're just telling yourself what you want to hear."

Luke blinked in surprise. What… What in the world…?

Phoenix had a similar look on his face. His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked genuine confusion in his voice.

Something crossed Rouge's expression, a look that Luke had never seen before. "I think the words coming out of your mouth right now are downright selfish," she said, flicking her wrist in his direction. Luke's brow furrowed. What did that mean? All that Mr. Wright had said hadn't sounded selfish at all! He was thinking of Luke's and Espella's well being over his own. How was that selfish?

Phoenix looked a bit startled as he stuttered, "H-hey, what are you…"

Rouge interrupted him by pointing her finger at him and saying, "Have you taken a second to step back from your wallowing and think how worried they must be about you right now?" Phoenix blinked in surprise before lowering his head again. Luke wiped his tears away watching the two with mild confusion. "So it's hopeless, huh? Do you think those kids are hopeless too?" she spat at the lawyer. "Pssh, don't make me laugh! You wanna see hopeless? That's easy. Just take a look in the mirror."

Luke watched as Phoenix slowly hunched into himself, the feeling of shame and regret rolling off him in waves. Now Luke really wanted to run down there and give the lawyer a hug. Mr. Wright didn't deserve this at all… because he deserved it far more.

Rouge shook her head sadly and said, "How do you expect to protect those two if you can't even manage to get a hold of yourself?" Phoenix curled into himself more, stuttering out, "I-I…"

Rouge sighed and said, "...It's okay. I get it." Phoenix looked up at her again as she continued. "You had some really… Really rough stuff happen to you today. Unimaginably sad, emotionally trying stuff." Tears clung to the corners of the lawyer's eyes as he averted his eyes from the tavern owners. "That's why the first thing you need to do… is just accept it. Accept it all. The sadness, the remorse… just everything," Rouge said, gently placing her hand on the chalice of water that sat in front of her. "Honestly, I don't blame you for expressing just how hard this whole situation has been on you. Who could?" she said shrugging.

Phoenix sighed, tears falling down his face yet again as he said, "I… I can never… I can never forgive myself for letting this happen…" He tried to wipe his tears away, but they just continued to roll. "I couldn't do anything… not a single thing. I did… I did nothing to help Maya at all…" He trailed off as he sniffled.

"Maya… She gave her own life to save Espella," Phoenix said. Anger flashed across his face as he slammed his fist against the table, his whole body trembling. "If only I'd been quicker… If only I could've done something! Maya would still be..." He trailed off again, trembling in his chair. Whether it was from anger or sadness, Luke couldn't tell. "She'd still be here by my side," he finished, the trembling stopping. His eyes were reflecting in the light of the tavern, showing just how glassy and fragile they looked in the moment. "It's all my fault," he whispered, matter of factly.

Luke felt tears roll down his own face. "No…" he whispered. "No, it's not your fault! You did more than me in helping Maya. You tackled a guard to save her and all I did was hide behind a wall." He wiped at his tears, before looking down at his hands. "I'm such a coward."

The tavern sat in silence for a moment before Luke felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a gasp as he turned to face who had touched him. Espella knelt next to him, a look of concern plastered on her face. "Luke, what are you doing here?" she whispered, being wary of the people on the first floor.

He didn't say anything at first to startled to respond before he asked, "What are you doing up at this time?" The young lady gave him a look that basically said, 'I asked you first' but she just sighed and whispered, "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd get a glass of water." Luke felt his face heat up. Had she seen him leave earlier? Had he woken her up? How much had she heard? She looked over at the pair on the first floor and said, "Is that… Miss Rouge and Mr. Wright?"

Luke let a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Okay, at least that meant she hadn't heard anything, good… He looked back down at the pair on the first floor. They were still chatting, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. He… he had been eavesdropping on a private conversation, hadn't he… God, had he just become a bad gentleman too? No, that wasn't true… He already was one.

Luke put on a fake smile and whispered, "Hey, we should head back to bed, Espella. We have an early start tomorrow, after all!"

Espella gave him one last look of concern before a soft friendly smile spread onto her face. "You're right," she said, getting up. She held out her hand out to him which he gently(hesitantly) took. Espella nodded and headed back into their shared room. Luke gave one last look behind him before he sighed and followed Espella back into the room.

He made his way up the ladder and sat on his bed. He clenched his fists in his lap. He needed to make up for what he did to Maya, he needed to do it for Mr. Wright. Determination flashed in his eyes. From now on, he wouldn't be a coward hiding behind lies, from now on, he was going to give everything to protect Mr. Wright and Espella, no matter the cost.

* * *

Phoenix let out a sigh as he opened the door to the tavern room that he shared with his friends. Venting to Rouge had done him some good. He did feel a bit better. His tears had long since dried and Rouge had finally convinced him to go back to bed, even though he still wasn't that tired.

He silently closed the door and froze when a soft voice behind him said, "... Mr. Wright?" Phoenix spun around and saw Luke sitting on his bunk, staring at him. The hat that usually covered the young boy's hair sat in his lap showing off just how messy the kids' hair was. There was redness in his cheeks that alluded to the child crying but what for, Phoenix didn't know.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked, walking over to the kid. "Is Espella still asleep?"

Luke gave him a soft childish smile and whispered, "Yup! She's out like a light. She must have been really tired." Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. At least he hadn't woken her up. "Um… Mr. Wright?" Phoenix's eyes met Luke's and a seriousness that hadn't been there before pulsed through them. Phoenix let out a hum, signifying for Luke to continue. Luke shut his eyes and said, "Starting tomorrow…" He paused for a moment and then his eyes snapped open and a determination that Phoenix had never seen before, shined brightly within the apprentices expression. "I'm going to give 110… no, 210 percent!"

Phoenix blinked in surprise and did a double-take. "Wh-whoa!" he stuttered. "Where'd that come from all of a sudden?"

Luke smiled sheepishly at him and said, "I… I just want to help you stay focused, Mr. Wright." His posture straightened as he determinedly said, "I'm sure with Espella and me on your side, we can take on anything that comes our way! There's no puzzle out there tough enough to stop the likes of us!"

Phoenix stared at the child in front of him for a moment, before a soft affectionate smile spread across his face. A genuine smile. Not any of the forced ones he had been putting on since the trial. He placed a hand on Luke's head and ruffled the kids' hair, making him giggle.

"No puzzle too tough, huh? That sure sounds like the Luke I know," he said, taking his hand off the apprentices head. Luke's expression softened as he said, "I guess it does, huh?"

They both stood/sat in silence for a moment before Phoenix said, "Luke… you've really helped me get back on my feet." Luke blinked in surprise as Phoenix continued. "I can definitely see why you're the professor's apprentice." This was true, to a degree. In all honesty, he knew that Luke blamed himself for a number of the things that had transpired and well… He didn't want the child to think that of himself.

"Let's give it our best, Luke. As an ace attorney and an ace apprentice!" he said, raising his fist in his conviction. "Right you are!" Luke said, his smile growing wider at the proclamation. They both let out a soft laugh, feeling a lot better than they had recently.

* * *

Neither of them noticed how the top bunk shifted a little. Espella couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Good, they were both smiling. She couldn't see them, but knowing that they were there at least gave her some peace. Tomorrow was going to be good.

* * *

This… This had become very strange…

The hope that had bloomed in his heart… It had grown… grown further than he had ever thought it would go again. She was supposed to be dead… but seeing someone else that had suffered the same fate as her and finding them come back unscathed…

He didn't want to hope, in fear of having it crushed like it had just the day before but… he couldn't stop it. The pain in his chest tightened. The venomous snake around his heart hissed angrily at that growing hope and yet… it still grew. The pain grew along with it as much as he hated it but… he also longed for it.

He needed this new feeling of hope, this feeling that his friend was alive….

God, he hoped that it was real and not going to be crushed.

* * *

Walking in these ruins had so far been… interesting to say the least. Phoenix didn't particularly like them, but Luke seemed to be overjoyed to see them for one reason or another.

Well, they had been kind of interesting, though that wasn't what had Phoenix's attention right now. Right now it was drawn to a man in a top hat that had just turned the corner of the hallway they all stood in.

Professor Layton, definitely not gold(if he had been, Phoenix swore he would have had a heart attack), stared at them with surprise written all over his face. Nobody had moved in probably what amounted to about 30 seconds when Luke let out a loud shout, "PROFESSOR!"

The young boy ran up to his mentor and tackled him in a hug. Layton staggered back a step in surprise but that quickly wore off as he wrapped his arms around his apprentice. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice soft, almost knowing. Phoenix didn't move. His eyes were scanning the corridor. Hadn't he heard…

Luke didn't answer the question. He just buried his face into Layton's orange shirt, tears rolling down his face in waterfalls. "P-professor! It… It's really you!" he cried, hugging the man harder. "I-I… I thought… Y-you'd never come back…" he sobbed. "Even though d-deep down I believed the s-spell could be broken somehow… th-there were times I just w-wasn't sure it was possible." The young boy continued to sob into the Professor's shirt, gripping him like he was about to disappear.

Layton gripped the boy just as hard. He whispered, "I'm so sorry, my boy. I've caused you quite a bit of worry." He looked up and met the eyes of Phoenix, who continued to watch the two from a distance with Espella.

"P-professor! You're all right!" Phoenix said with a smile. He still didn't approach, but the relief in his voice was clear. The lawyer hesitated before asking sheepishly, "Professor, what about Maya? I… uhh… thought I heard her voice, too…"

Luke looked up from where he hugged Layton as he waved his hand in Phoenix's direction. "Ah yes. Not to worry, Mr. Wright. Rest assured Miss Fey is just-"

He was interrupted by a loud gasp. Everyone turned to Maya standing behind them, her jaw slack. Phoenix couldn't help the tears that lined his eyes. "NNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKKKKK!" She cried, and in a flash both her and Phoenix were on the ground. Maya clung to him like a koala, burying her face into his suit.

Phoenix blinked in surprise. "M-Maya!" he stammered tears slowly rolling down his face. "Am I dreaming? Is it really you?!"

Maya let a giggle, looking up at a Phoenix with a wide watery smile. "Yup yup! The professor and I are as real as real can be!" She let out a confused huff when Phoenix rested his face in her hair. She could feel the tears gently falling on her head. "Nick?" she mumbled.

"Y-you have no idea how relieved I am. R-really…" he trailed off, a hiccuping sob escaping him. He gripped the young women closer burying his face in her hair. A smile crept across the lawyer's face as he whispered, "I've never been so happy to see you…"

At that moment, everything was perfect. Phoenix could still feel the snake of guilt that was coiled around his heart, but at that moment, it didn't hurt as much. Right now, his best friend, the person he thought he had let die, was in his arms. He wasn't going to let go of her again, not like last time. He was going to fight harder than he ever had before to keep her safe.

For now, though, he would hold her close, reassure her that she was safe with him. Show her that he loved her more than he ever could say. He would let the hope that burned in his soul keep burning on. He was going to keep holding on.


End file.
